A wide variety of medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these devices include guidewires, catheters, and the like. These devices are manufactured and packaged by any one of a variety of different methods and/or systems. This may include the printing of a suitable label for the medical device/package using a packaging and/or label printing system. Of the known medical device packaging and/or label printing systems, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices packaging and/or label printing systems.